


Blood in the Water

by EmilliaGryphon



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, I feel sympathy for Smaug, highly misunderstood creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thoughts of Smaug chiefest and greatest calamity of our age.<br/>********************************************************************<br/>This is what happens when I get out of work unexpectedly early and have ample amounts of time to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood in the Water

“Beware the blades of men for they are sharper then steel, and sharper still is their will.” So his mother spoke to him when he was in the shell, but that had been in the First Age of middle earth when fire drakes were plentiful and the world of men young and weak. It had been warm in the shell, but Smaug felt no warmth now. The piercing black arrow which protruded from his breast drew all heat from him. His wings beat furiously through the air, but they were growing thin and his blood streamed fourth draining him of strength.  
I am Smaug the Magnificent, Smaug the true king under the mountain. None can defeat me. Pleas for life disguised in vainglorious titles flew through his ancient mind as he fell through the sky. In the distance the voices of men cheered and clapped. 

Scaless apes, the greed of men never dies. They laugh now but they will rule the day they dare shoot me. I shall burst forth from the fathoms of the lake and make their blood boil, I will show them that I am the king under the mountain; they and their sons will live cursed lives for their ignorance. The dragon turned his gaze towards Lake Town, the last thing he saw before the crushing water consumed him was Bard. The man met his eye with triumphant light. To this Smaug could only roar out in furry as he thrashed, splintering their city to bits. Icy water flooded into his one molten jaw as he fell into the lake. His tail and wings were heavy; his fire was dwindling inside of him for the arrow was sharp and had punctured through his heart of steel. It had been small and secure in the egg, dark and safe and eternal, much like the dark waters that choked at his breath. Smaug almost laughed in the end at the irony. Fire drakes were scarce and now he too would join their distant memory, their stories and bed-time tales. A final thought whispered past his fangs as the last of his mighty fire was quenched. 

Let me not be forgotten. Let the men and dwarfs and all the races of Middle Earth remember my hoard and shiver. Let I: Smaug the mighty remain in the dark recesses of their nightmares. Let me not be forgotten. 

Smaug did not accept death, not even after his mind was lost to the cold darkness. His ancient heart still beat on, plundering his blood which was now running out. His heart plundered as he had plundered the cities of men and dwarves. Death came to him at last, leering down upon his broken form and when it did, Smaug opened his jaws and barreled towards it, 

I am Smaug the greatest and of all of the fire drakes, Smaug the conqueror, I am Smaug! I am-

“And that was the end of Smaug, and of Esgaroth but not of Bard.”


End file.
